Let's Play Musical Chairs
"Let's Play Musical Chairs" is the 36th episode of the first season of Kaeloo, and 36th of the series overall. Synopsis Kaeloo tries to get everybody else to play musical chairs with her, despite their clear lack of enthusiasm for the game. Plot Kaeloo walks up to the other buddies holding up a bunch of chairs, and asks them if they know about musical chairs. Ignoring a joke by Mr. Cat about whoopee cushions, she explains the game to the others: there is music, and when the music stops, they have to sit in the chairs. As there are three chairs and four people, one person will be eliminated. Stumpy expresses confusion over why they can't just sit on the couch. Mr. Cat suggests making the game more exciting using electric chairs, but Kaeloo refuses, so he tells her she's no fun. She tries to prove that she can be fun by doing random crazy acts, which the others find slightly unsettling. Kaeloo starts the music, and everybody starts moving around the chairs. Kaeloo tells Mr. Cat to move more, so he decides to hit Quack Quack with a mallet. The music stops, and all four of them are determined to win. Stumpy sticks out a leg and trips Kaeloo, but she gets back up and tells him his sneaker fell off. As he distractedly tries to look at his feet while running, he crashes into a rock, allowing Kaeloo to get ahead. Quack Quack is running ahead when suddenly Mr. Cat drives by in a car, holding a chainsaw out of the window. He chops Quack Quack in half and drives by. As he jumps out of the car, Quack Quack's lower half and Kaeloo sit in two of the chairs. Mr. Cat and Stumpy both head for the last chair, when Mr. Cat says "After you," and offers it to Stumpy. Stumpy returns the gesture, and Mr. Cat accepts and sits in the chair, causing Stumpy to be eliminated. Kaeloo forbids Mr. Cat from using a chainsaw or a bazooka, and she tosses out one of the chairs since there are only three players now. The chair lands near Stumpy, who names it Brad and tries talking to it. The others continue playing, and when the music stops they run. Quack Quack runs through a field of land mines, but accidentally steps on one of them, causing an explosion that sends him flying tnrough the air. Mr. Cat sits in one of the chairs, and Quack Quack lands in the other one while Kaeloo stops to look at a signboard showing a duck in a field of land mines. Kaeloo tells Mr. Cat that land mines are not allowed either, but he ignores this and points out that she is eliminated. She starts to get angry, but stops herself just in time before warning Mr. Cat not to cheat. She then lists of several things which are not allowed, before the music starts. Quack Quack and Mr. Cat start to dance with each other. Meanwhile, Stumpy has "befriended" the second discarded chair, naming it "Jonny". After drinking a lot of alcohol with them, he then pledges to never sit on a chair again. The Spirit of Chairs finds this a nice idea, and offers to grant Stumpy one wish. He wishes that all the chairs in Smileyland would come to life. After making the wish, Stumpy realizes what he's done and laments not having asked for a Ferrari instead. The music stops, and Quack Quack and Mr. Cat race towards the last chair. Mr. Cat throws yogurt in the opposite direction, causing Quack Quack to run after it. Mr. Cat sits in the chair, pointing out to Kaeloo that yogurt wasn't one of the things on the list. Suddenly, the chair starts behaving like a horse, and kicks him off. Kaeloo wonders what is going on, and Stumpy, standing at a podium and rallying up all the chairs, explains that the chairs are revolting. Kaeloo realizes that Stumpy is right: they are exploiting chairs by sitting on them. Mr. Cat and Quack Quack decide that they don't care, since they still have the couch. Unfortunately, the couch also comes to life, and joins Stumpy's revolt. Mr. Cat and Quack Quack team up to take Stumpy down. Mr. Cat puts missiles in Quack Quack's mouth and Quack Quack launches them towards the chairs. Most of the chairs are destroyed in the explosions, and Stumpy tries to drag "Brad" out of the "battlefield". Mr. Cat approaches the chairs with a chainsaw, and Kaeloo tells him not to. He decides that the chairs would make good firewood, and Kaeloo, fed up with having to deal with Mr. Cat the whole day, transforms. She starts some music and then stops it before jumping several feet into the air and landing on Mr. Cat. Later, Stumpy and the chairs are playing Musical Chairs, using Kaeloo, Quack Quack and Mr. Cat in place of chairs. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Quack Quack * Mr. Cat Supporting Characters * Brad * Jonny Minor Characters * Spirit of Chairs * Living Chairs * Living Couch Trivia * This episode revealed that Stumpy would like to be called "Brad". * This is one of the few instances where Stumpy wins. Gallery Screenshot_20180205-100915.png Screenshot_20180205-100944.png Screenshot_20180205-101029.png Let's Play Musical Chairs.png Screenshot_20180205-101121.png Screenshot_20180205-101148.png Fightforthechair.jpg Screenshot_20180205-101207.png Screenshot_20180205-101312.png Stumpyandbrad.jpg|Stumpy and Brad I'll make sure you don't cheat.JPG Mr. Cat as Rule Maker.png Danceoff1.jpg Mr. Cat About To Kiss Quack Quack.png Screenshot_20180205-101523.png Quack Quack Riding On Chair.png Chairrebellion.jpg|Stumpy rallies up chairs Chairwar2.jpg Screenshot_20180205-101807.png Kaeloo, Quack Quack, and Mr. Cat as Chairs.png 884545EF-74BE-47D6-98E6-C9E00F031861.jpeg Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes